Mission Acomplish
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Grace works under cover for the feds to find out who the double agent is and to stop a terrorist attack close to Australian shores.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Mission accomplish**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:**

 **SPOILERS: Season 5**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate. Buffer/Grace**

 **SUMMARY: Grace works under cover for the feds to find out who the double agent is and to stop a terrorist attack close to Australian shores.**

 **ARCHIVE: Fan fiction**

 **DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. Please read 'Mad Dog' first so you under stand the story better**

 **SONGS:**

It been a month since Grace said her good byes to Pete. Grace set up five different e-mail addresses four of them to agent Price and the other two agent who know about What Grace is doing and they ford every thing that Madeline cruse past on to them and others from the department of foreign affairs and trade to Grace to check out. What information she finds she sent it to the agents and copy to Pete for back up.

Grace was tracking down a man that agent price sent her information about. She was able to find him and took number of photos of him and another man plus boxes that was being put on a boat.

When she got the photos she waited till she got the guy alone then she knock him out and carry the guy to an area where she tied him up and injected him with truth syrup before waking him up. Then she mask her voice before recording the talks.

"I know who you are" Grace said in male voice

"Who are you, what do you want"

"Information what was in those boxes that was put on the boat"

"Plastic explosives and detonator"

"For what purpose"

"To kill navy ship that at Samjung island"

"Name of the ship"

"Hammersley," Grace was shock but try not to show it

"Who the name of the man you spoke to"

"I don't know his name"

"How are they going to get the bomb on the ship"

"Suicide bombers"

"Bombers, how many" He close his eyes

"how many" Grace said yelling at him. He open his eyes

"Three, two men and a women"

"Who wanted Hammersley destroyed"

"A women, Australian, I don't know her real name. She call her self Galilee"

"Why dose the women want this navy ship Hammersley destroyed"

"They destroy her other plains and she wants the navy ship stop" Grace sense there is more

"There more tell me"

"The women got bigger plans and she doesn't want Hammersley in her way"

"Do you know what her plans are"

"No I don't"

Grace walk over and turn the tape off then she got a cloth out of it bag and put over his noise and mouth. She watch him fight it then went limp. Grace then pick every thing up and untie the man and pick him up and walk to another area and put him on the ground then she left a mark on his arm.

Then she removing her foot prints then she went pack every thing up then move to a spot where she found a signal where she sent agent Price and Pete copy of the video recording. Then she left to catch a boat that was heading to Samjung island.

When she arrived she went looking for the man. When she found him she follow him for three hours then she took photos of the man meeting up with two other people then the three left walking down to a house.

Grace follow them to the house. She manage to get in side with out them knowing that she was there. She heard them talking and saw papers on the tables. And the three jackets that was already line with the explosives.

She watches as two of them put the jacket on and the bomb rig. Once done the two left to find one or more of the Hammersley crew members. The guy waited for ten minutes before leaving. Grace waited till they were going before she walk over to the jacket.

She look it over and was able to disarm it. Then she pull the trigger apart and set it up so when the guy push the button, nothing will happen. Once done Grace left to find them or any one from Hammersley.

It was getting dark when she found the women. Grace manage to cover the women face with the chloroform clothe then pulled her behind one of the buildings. Grace got started on disabling the bomb and detonator. When done she carry the women back to the same spot then she put smelling salts under the women nose. When she was starting to come to Grace quickly walk away.

Grace walk over towards a bar and waited when she saw the guy. So she got her gun out and walk up to him using a women voice but not her own. She walk quickly till she was standing in front of him

"I wouldn't going there if I was you" Grace said she pointed her gun at him even though she wearing a long shirt

"Turn around and keep your hands to the side"

Grace made him go around to the back of the bar where she chloroform him. Then she quickly disable the bomb and trigger then she put smelling salts under his nose before walking away.

She walk down another Allie where she change the clothing and the voice chip and change bags over before walking away. She watch the guy walk out from behind the building and walk in then the women did few minutes later then the second guy did.

Grace walk over to one of the windows to see the Hammersley crew there enjoying them selves. She watch the guy walk out of the bar so Grace move away and waited.

Five minutes later she heard "BOMB"

Then every one ran out of the bar then she head fight going on. Grace ran to the window to see Hammersley crew tacking the man and the women to the ground. She head Swain said

"What the hell" When Swain bend over to pull the women coat back revealing the bomb

"Hey look at this" Bomber said she she pull up a sleeve of the guy arm

"Scorpion"

"Hey this women got one also" Two dads said As he bends down to pull the sleeve up further to reveal the scorpion

"I wounder what they mean" Then the police showed up.

Grace then walk away heading to the guy house. When she got there she saw him texting some one. He wasn't happy that the bar didn't blow up. When he received the text message he walk over to the table to look at sheets of paper then he walk over and put the bomb on then he put his jacket on before walking out of his house.

Grace manage to get in and look at the phone the guy left behind. Grace video tape the phone number and each of the messages. Then the papers that was over the table. Grace was shock to see it was design of Hammersley, fake photo ID. Every thing.

So she draw scorpion on the prints on Hammersley. When done she return it back to where is was. Then she pull the cell phone apart and put a design chip in then put it together just as she heard the door unlock. She turn her torch off and walk quickly into the next room.

She watch the guy return to get his phone and ID then he left once again. Grace waited for few minutes then left with one of the sheets of paper that got fake ID on it. She quickly return back to the bar where she saw Kate talking to the crew.

So Grace got felt pen out and use her left hand to write '3rd suicide bomber, Hammersley fuel tank, target' then she draw a scorpion.

Then she folded it up and waited till one of the crew members was away from the others. She saw two dads looking around till he saw Grace but didn't know it was her. She lift the folded sheet and pointed to him then she put it where he could see it then walk away.

Two dads wondering who the man is with short black hair so he walk over to the piece of paper and pick it up he look around for the women but couldn't find her. But she could see him.

He unfolded it and turn it around. His eyes widen and turn around and ran over to Kate

"Boss, look at this. A man left if for me to find" Two dads said as he past her the note.

"Are you sure two dads" charge said

"Yes he pointed to me and show me that note then drop it on the ground and walk away"

"Why you" Dutchy asked

"I don't know perhaps he heard us or saw Dutchy dog tags" Kate unfolded the note and frond

"Hammersley fuel tank" Dutchy look at the note

"Fake ID... there must be a third bomber. But why Hammersley"

"We the only navy boat in port" Charge said

"There got to be more to it"

"Alright look at this face soon as you see him let me or Dutchy know, lets head back" They walk back to Hammersley while keeping a look out for the guy.

Kate contacted NAVCOM about what happen at the bar and the note and marking that was found. When finish on the phone Hammersley left port and headed out to pick up the SAS team and some one from the department of foreign affairs and trade.

When Hammersley arrived at their location they waited till dawn. It was just after dawn when a plane flew over them and the crew notice parachutes coming from the plane. Kate sent the HRIBS to pick them up and return to Hammersley.

Once they were aboard Hammersley they return to the island where Madeline cruise was in charge of the operation and that the SAS team was going to raid a house of known suspect. When they return SAS team, Dutchy and Madeline cruse headed to the house where they raided it and found evidences every where including prints on Hammersley.

"Dutchy any ideas what this is" Captain Roth asked Dutchy look at the designs of Hammersley and what was mark in yellow

"The fuel tanks" then he remember the note from the night before

"We better get back to Hammersley" Dutchy said

"Hang on, we need more, we don't know what his going to use to blow up Hammersley" Madeline said

"Try to blow up, he a suicide bomber" Then he look at the design of Hammersley then he move piece of paper revealing scorpion design and pictures of ID

"What is it" Madeline asked

"This scorpion. It was found on the two suicides bombers, on their arms"

"Did you say that the bombers didn't deteriorate" Jim Roth asked

"Yeah, but what are the chances that the this guy detonator working or not. We shouldn't take that chance" Dutchy said

"Lets get back just is case this scorpion didn't get to him in time" Captain Roth said. So they all left heading back to Hammersley with the evidences.

On the wharf Grace was watching from a building not far from Hammersley when she saw her target. She she watches as the guy walk up to RO and two dads who was on the wharf he punch them both to the ground so Grace got her tranquiler gun out just as the guy ran onto Hammersley.

Grace lifted the gun and fired it getting the guy in the neck then she saw him go down just and arm personal ran out with their guns pointing at the guy. RO and two dads got up and turn around to chance the guy when he went down.

Two dads look around and saw the same person "RO look it him from last night"

RO turn to see the guy giving them a nod and a salute with his left hand before turning around and walking between both buildings.

"I wounder who he is"

"I don't know but he can't be navy"

"Why that" two dads said

"He saluted with his left hand, not his right"

"Good point"

When Dutchy and the others arrived they saw the guy been handed over to the police.

"What going on here" Madeline asked with piss off look

"Suicide bomber got on to Hammersley but didn't get far" Kate said showing Madeline the tranquiler dart which was in the bag

"Scorpion got to him" Dutchy said

"Yes the bomb fell apart when the guy collapsed and we found Scorpion picture on one of the explosives"

Madeline walk away getting her cell phone out to send a text message as well make a phone call while every one else got on the ship.

Hour later Grace stood on the docks smiling as she watch Hammersley headed home back to Cairns. Knowing that she just not only save the ship but the crew lives as well. She pull out the papers she collected from the guy house and turn around to find this next guy. She knew she need to find out what text message Madeline Cruse sent and who to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks later Grace hasn't heard from any of her agent contacts in three days which concerns her so she sends a message to Pete and all she can do is wait. She manage to find the guy and got information from him. Once she got she send it onto Pete. Then Grace went to follow her next lead.

It was a week later when she got word from Pete. The three agents were killed on a boat, they only found two bodies, third missing. So Grace reply back to Pete asking 'Was Madeline Cruse in Cairns when it happen, can you find out and let me know soon as you can'

Grace then went to follow each lead and she even manage to get in contact with johnny from the electrician store where she called in a favor and warn him just in case some thing happens. Then Grace carry on destroying the teariest cell plans as well get information at the same time.

Then she leans that Dutchy name is on the teariest web site. So she went to the nearest computer cafe shop where she check it out her self so she use the same computer to send a message to Pete to ask Johnny to remove it if he can from the web site. Once done she return back to track down her next lead.

Month later Grace received word that agent Price is alive and that he survive the boat explosion. He been in unknown hospital getting treatment. Some of his colleges knows what going on and that Madeline cruise is main suspect in the boat explosion but they keeping it quiet from her just in case she finds out that he alive and would either try to kill him or get some one else to do it.

Plus since the two other agent were killed Agent price got two other agent in on the investigations on the information that Madeline cruses been getting from some agent name spook and they know what Grace has been doing and that Pete is on it as back up.

Agent price was able to send a message to Grace from his secret location. He informs her that they now know who spook is and that he working for the teariest cell. Plus he informs her of agent smith and SAS team were going to get valuable information, names, dates. He told Grace where the drop off is and what time.

He ask her if she could be there back up just in case things went south Cause the information came from Madeline Cruse and they might be walking in to a trap.

After Grace got the information she headed to the island by boat. When Grace arrived she went in to where the teariest group is. She check out the area since it was day time so she hid and waited till night fall before she made her move.

She work her way to one of buildings and look in it then to the next till she found what she was looking for. So she waited till the time was right she manage to get in to the office building and turn the lap top on the she did a lot of typing when she notice it wasn't decoded so she down loaded every thing on a pen drive while listening out for any foot steps.

Once she got it she down loaded it again on the second pen drive. Once she got it she did some other checking out when she saw it was plans but it was in code so she down loaded them as well.

Once she got every thing she set up an accident not just on the lap top but the building as well. She left the building and headed to where fuel drums is she hit each of them till she found one which was quarter full so she manage to move it over to the building where she open the top and tip it onto the ground.

Then she went and got a broken branch from near by, she dip the end of it and started brushing the side of the building till she head two men heading her way so she use the branch to wipe her foot prints and throw it close to the building. Then she hid and waited.

She saw one lit a cigarette and throw the match against the building wall. It caught alight then they yelled as the fire spread. Grace covered her ear when the fire reach the drum. She watch it as it exploded just as other men ran over yelling and screaming.

So Grace move away quickly and quietly and head to the beach just as a HRIB arrived on the beach she put voice changer on her throat before covering her face with balaclava. Soon as the HRIB hit the beach Grace ran to them. They pull their weapons out

"Who are you, I dent filed your self" one of the men said

"Is Agent smith with you" Grace said as she stop

"How do you know him"

"Scorpion"

"I'm agent smith, it ok I know this person, he our back up" Agent smith got out of the HRIB and step ford just as grace did then she stop

"Stop" Grace said then turn around to the tall grass then she turn to him and ran towards him she pull out one of the pen drives

"Get back in the rib, the rebels are coming, here give this to agent Price, go. They know I'm here" She past him a pen drive as they ran back to the HRIB.

"How" As he jump in the HRIB

"They are piss of with me,I burn down one of their buildings, they would of found my foot prints the person who is a double agent is on the pen drive, now go, I'll be in contact. Fair winds"

Then Grace push the HRIB in the sea, then Grace ran along the beach and back into the trees just as the rebels showed up as the HRIB was returning back to the patrol boat.

Grace stay on the island for three days before the same boat return to pick her up and they headed back to Samjung island. Once on the way Grace sent her copy to Pete and to agent Price. Then she went to try to brake the code.

When she did she smile when she saw what was on the pen drive then she started working on the next code plans. When she broke the code she was shock with what she finds, it is information for Sydney harbor and navy head quarters. How much Semtex was already stolen and where it is and four casing of stolen caesium.

"Oh my god" Grace said in shock.

She the quickly ford it on to Pete and Agent Price. Then she got her sat phone out can call agent Price

"Hello" a man voice said

"Agent price please"

"Who"

"I need to talk to agent Price, it MacGyver, it urgent"

"I under stand" Grace waited

"MacGyver you know not to call me unless it important"

"Agent price there a dirty bomb heading to Sydney, I crack a code and sent you every thing, this testiest group got Semtex and cesium, put them together and it a dirty bomb.. There information of navy head quarters and Sydney tides and wind directions... it happening in the next six days, name of the boat every thing"

"WHAT, are you sure"

"I bet my career on it, but according to the information it got times two so there must be another target question is where" Grace heard him typing on his lap top

"I got it... oh shit, good work"

"I'm returning to help, you take care of Sydney I'm going to check some thing out. Don't let cruse know that you know"

"Sure, I'll be back in cairn in couple of days"

"See you soon" then she hung up.

Grace then got every thing sorted out and sent a message to Pete before she finds a way to head back to Cairns.

It took Grace a week to return the boat sun shine met the boat that grace was on. Grace thank the young couple before she got her things and manage to jump onto the boat. Then sun shine boat headed towards Cairns. Grace walk down below to see agent Price in the dinning room

"Commander Shepard"

"Agent Price what have you got for me"

"I just received word Hammersley boarded a FFV hour ago, that found Semtex and on another boat two cases of caesium"

"How much Semtex was there"

"Ten kilos why"

"Shit, that only half, that mean the other half could be on it way to Sydney"

"No"

"What do you mean no..." Grace eyes widen

"Give me your lap top" He past it to Grace. She started doing a lot of typing

"On the way home I was doing a lot of thinking about where the second target is"

"Do you know" Grace carry on typing then stop and turn the lap top around

"Oh my... cairn the target" He said in shock

"That my best guest, think about it patrol boats, frigates and of cause... Hammersley. For the size of the bomb it would have to be on a boat call all boat hires find out if any one has hired one... no two fishing boats in the past seventy two hours, some one who would pay cash" Agent price got his cell phone out and started making the call

"And get these beacon numbers and tell them to pass it on to commander white or commander Flynn at NAVCOM let them know priory one. If any problems call you and I'll deal with it"

While agent price was making the call Grace did some other research on the agent lap top till he hung up.

"They getting on to it right away"

"Good" Grace carry on typing then she smile

"I know who Galilee is"

"Who" Grace look up at him

"Madeline Cruise"

"How did you work that out"

"I look up her name meaning. It mean women of Magdala. So I goggle the word Magdala and guest where is it"

"I don't know"

"It a town on the sea of Galilee in Lebanon" Grace turn the lap top around to show agent price.

"Well I be dam Great work"

"Thanks, and with all the other evidence against her. We got her" Grace said smiling

"All we need to do is find that boat"

"True where is she any way"

"On Hammersley"

"I should of guest"

They talk over the different evidences that they got against Madeline Cruise till agent price cell phone rings. So he answered it. Grace listen as he write down the name of the boat hiring place and beacon coded number. After talking on the cell phone Grace asked for the phone so he past it to her

"This is commander Shepard get a message to lieutenant McGregor she the captain of Hammersley"

"Commander ma'am commander Flynn the captain of Hammersley, lieutenant commander McGregor is at NAVCOM" Grace rise her eye brows

"That news to me. Ok get a message to him and him only if Hammersley in the Cairn area tell him to come and get me and I'll explains and not a word to the crew especially to ms cruise"

"I'll make the call"

"Good tell him I'm on boat called sun shine" Then she gave the lieutenant concordats of where they are

"Will do" Then they hung up

"All we can do is wait, so while we waiting for Hammersley did you get what I ask for"

"Yes in down the corridor second on the left"

"Thanks, I'll be back"

Grace stood up and walk down to where the bedroom and on suite is. Grace went and had a hot shower to freshen up and she got dress in her uniform. Then she pick up her dog tags and smile when she saw her wedding ring so she remove the ring and slip it onto her finger then put her dog tags on last.

When done and every thing pack up she walk out and onto the boat deck when she heard that Hammersley was five minutes away. Grace look out to see to see Hammersley heading towards them. She smile at the navy boat as it got closer. She saw one of the HRIBS being lowered into the sea. She turn to agent Price

"See you back at cairns"

"Good luck" Grace smile

"Thanks" Then she turn around when she saw the HRIB heading towards the boat.

When it stop Grace saw who was there "Mad dog" Dutchy said grinning

"Dutchy, falcon, swain" She past them her gear before getting on

"Lets go and just tell Mike you got the guest, no names"

"Why" Dutchy said

"You and the others will find out in due time"

When the HRIB stop at the back of Hammersley Grace who was wearing her cap keep her head down till she was on the back of the boat deck.

"Who are you." Madeline cruise asked

"I should be asking you that question" Grace said as she raise her head with angry look on her face then she step ford

"I know every thing about you... Madeline Cruise"

"Who the hell are you" Grace step ford till she was standing right in front of Madeleine

"Your worse night mare." Then she turn and walk away

"Who the hell dose she think she is"

"One women you just piss off." Two dads said then every one heard

"Mike Flynn what the hell are you doing back on Hammersley you better have a dam good reason or I'll kick your ass mate" Grace yelled out.

Every one saw where mike is and was grinning. Grace walk down to the galley where she heard charge and bomber talking. Grace walk around the corner

"Miss me" Causing them to jump and turn around

"Mad dog" Charge said

"Hi charge, bomber"

"Mad dog your the guest"

"yeah, listen don't tell ms cruise who I am"

"Why"

"You will find out and now I would love a brew please"

"Sure, so where have you been" Bomber went and got Grace a drink

"I can't say at the moment"

"Oh"

Grace talk to them for a few minutes before heading up to the bridge. She walk up it quietly when she heard Mike and Madeline having an argument over which way to go

"Hey what's going on here" Grace said yelling causing every one to jump and turn to Grace who was drinking her coffee

"Who are you" Madeline said with her hands on her hips

"None of your business" Then she turn to Mike

"Mike what the latest" Grace asked as she step ford towards him

"We found what you are looking for and going after it now"

"Good and her what her problem" Grace nudge with her head

"She got Intel of another boat heading south from here" Grace raise her eye brows

"Really, well mike which way do you want to go"

"Your dose take first priority" Grace grin

"Good where is it" Grace step ford to see where her target is on the screen

"It eight miles out of cairn harbor, he heading that way. We will reach him in about ten minutes top speed"

"Ok Lets get after it"

"What the hell are you doing" Madeline said yelling. Grace turn to her

"My dam job now get out of my way" Grace turn to Swain

"top of the green swain"

"Yes ma'am" Then Mike pick up the mic

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Then he put it back and he turn to Grace

"I'm going" Grace said

"Be carefully"

"Always" She gave him a wink then she follow Swain down the steps.

Ten minutes later the HRIB left Hammersley and headed strait to the boat. Then they saw the guy pick up a gun and fire at them. Dutchy was going to fire back

"Hold your fire, I want him alive, hot the boat steady" Grace said as she pick up her gun and aim it at the guy and fired it.

They saw the guy putting his hand on his leg and then look at his hand then to the HRIB before collapsing

"Go, go, go" Grace said.

Few seconds later they were next to the boat. Grace got on to it first

"Swain turn this boat around, Dutchy get him on the HRIB." Once the others were on board the boat

Grace walk down few steps as she remove her helmet with Jim Roth behind her. Grace put her bag down then she look at the timer and then the bomber it self

"Captain get every one off here now"

"What about the bomb"

"Do as your told, that an order" When Grace saw how much time left on it then swain and Dutchy walk in and stop

"Get out of here"

"Mad dog"

"Go and that an order" They look at Grace before leaving.

Grace open her bag and got her things out and got started. The rib return to back of Hammersley, they listen to every thing that was going on.

"Grace can you defuse the bomb"

"I'm trying mike"

Grace got bottle of spray out of her bag she spay both red and white wires then she got another bottle and open it then she got a pant brush out of her bag and dip it into the liquard then she dose one stroke of each of the white wires.

By the time she finish painting the last on she remove the first box of caesium and put that a side then she waited for few second then she could remove the second box. Then she started brushing the red wires.

Once done she remove each of the four blocks that the timer was attach to then she pick up the timer and walk out to the back of the boat and throw it over board just as the engine stop.

Then she hit the deck just as there was a small under water explosion. Then she got up and return back to the cabin where she make sure that there wasn't a back up in amount the semtex. When there wasn't she sat back

"Mike, can you get the ribs to tow this boat back to port and let the feds know"

"Will do, good job"

"Thanks, is she still there"

"Yes. why"

"Later, see you back in port"

Grace step out of the cabin with the two boxes of caesium just as the HRIB left Hammersley. When it arrived they throw Grace a rope which she tied it to the front of the boat then she past them the two boxes of caesium before they started moving away heading towards cairns with Hammersley following.

On the way back there was a small explosion on the boat Grace was on then a big one seconds later causing the whole boat to explode. Both HRIB and Hammersley stop and was shock when it exploded right in front of them.

"Mad dog" charge said in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dutchy, swain two dads, Charge, bomber and Falcon ran off the bridge and up to the front of Hammersley they were looking around to see if they could find Grace body while the HRIB turn around and slowly to look out for Grace as well. Mike got on the sat phone to NAVCOM, he spoke to Kate

"Mike we heard a explosion what happen"

"The boat exploded Kate, Grace was on it"

"Oh my god, I'll let commander white know"

"Ok can contact Melbourne, let the captain know"

"I will and let the feds know" Then they hung up. Mike watches as Dutchy hug falcon while Charge hug bomber while they look out where the burning boat is.

Kate sat down after talking to Mike. "Are you ok ma'am" She turn to the lieutenant. She shook her head

"That explosion was the boat that carrying the dirty bomb... it exploded with... commander Shepard on board. Hammersley crew witness it happen. They looking for the commander body. We need to send coast guard and all available boats out to find commander Shepard body. And can you get captain of Melbourne on the line... This is going to kill buffer"

"Yes ma'am I'll take care of it" Then he started doing typing as well made the calls.

One of the officers walk over to Kate "Is there any thing I can do to help ma'am"

"Contact captain Marshal from Canberra, let him know what happen"

"Yes ma'am" Then she turn around and walk back to her desk to make the phone call

The crew of Hammersley were looking every where for Grace. Two dads and Swain was in the second rib looking around for Grace body.

"I can't believe what happen, she can't be dead" Falcon said as she was still hugging Dutchy"

"This going to brake Buffer" Charge said.

Falcon move away from Dutchy and turn around and walk away. She was walking down the corridor when she heard

"Good news boat exploded... No I had to use the cell phone to activated the second timer... Yeah some women, she took over the ship like she owns it...No I don't know who she is and I don't care, she dead now any way... the caesium was still on board... I don't know or care, She dead any way. Any thing on scorpion... Find out will ya... The crew are busy trying to find a body... I better go...I'll be in contact in few days... Sure"

Falcon was shock with what she heard. So she quickly duck into one of the cabin and hid behind the door when she heard Madeline walk past. Falcon was shock so she waited for few minutes before leaving the room she walk towards and up the bridge to see her there talking to mike.

He was telling her what just happen. So Falcon quietly walk down the steps and back out on the front deck. Dutchy notice the look on her face she look up at him as she step ford then she look at the others

"Dutchy I over heard. Oh my god...Mad dog, she alive" Falcon said as she step ford to the edge of the boat in shock

"SWAIN" she yelled out and point to where Grace is waving her arms

"Oh my god" Bomber said as she step next to Falcon

Swain and two dads heard Falcon and look to where she was pointing at so two dads look around drove the HRIB over to where grace is.

When they go there "You guys took your time" They help her in the HRIB

"Are you ok" Swain asked

"No"

"What wrong" Two dads and swain was getting worried as they look Grace over for any injuries

"I'm wet" Then she laugh causing swain and two dads to laugh and relax. Grace stood up and raise both arms giving the crew a wave to let them know that she fine. They yelled out cheer her on

"We thought you were dead" Swain said just as two dads turn the HRIB around and headed back to Hammersley

"So did I. I jump off the boat when I heard the first explosion. I was under water with the second one hit so I swam over to here and waiting for one of you to notice me."

"Well it good to know that you ok besides wet"

"Come on lets head back, what a day"

"All in a days work" Swain said

"Some thing like that"

"Oh no what about the caesium" Two dads said

"That on the other HRIB I past them to Jones when he past me the rope just in case"

"That good to know" When they arrived at the back of Hammersley to see the crew at there waiting just as other patrol boats were heading there way and their HRIBS in the water in front

Once Grace was on the back deck every one was happy to see that she alive. She walk quickly down to the front of the deck and wave to the other patrol boats and HRIBS they all cheer when they saw here just after they got word that Grace is alive. Then the Hammersley crew showed up and wave as well. Falcon stood next to Grace just as Mike and Madeline walk to the front of the boat. Falcon turn to see Madeline standing there in shock.

Then Falcon turn to Grace "Mad dog"

"What" Grace said still smiling Falcon put her hand on Grace arm to get her attention.

She stop and turn to Falcon "What wrong" Dutchy heard and turn to Grace and Falcon.

Since the other crew were still cheering, Falcon move ford and whisper in Grace ear what she heard before. When Falcon finish telling her Grace move back and look at falcon

"thank you for telling me falcon"

Then she turn around and walk over to mike and Madeline. Mike saw the look on grace face.

"You son of a..." Grace then punch Madeline causing the crew to turn around in shock when they saw Madeline on the ground. She got up while her hand was over her left eye

"Why did you do that for"

"Falcon just told me about your chat to your friend... You didn't care that I was dead" Madeline step backwards

"I don't know who you are and she could be lying"

"No your the lyre and a trader... Swain place this women under arrest and get her out of my face" Grace said

"Ma'am on what charges"

"attempted murder for starts, destroying evidences Dutchy you go with Swain, of before you do" Grace step ford and remove the cell phone from Madeline pocket

"Get her out of here" Swain and Dutchy took Madeline away while Grace past the phone to Mike.

"Grace"

"I been wanting to punch her one for some time... Falcon over heard her talking to some one on the phone. She must of use that phone to set the back up timer when the first one failed. If not that phone she must have another one in her room"

"I'll get swain and Dutchy to search it just in case" Grace nodded.

Then she turn to look at the other patrol boats as the crew wave to Grace which made her smile then she did in return

"Some welcome home aye Mike"

"You deserve it Grace, your a hero" Grace turn to Mike

"We are all hero"

"Your the hero Grace"

"If you say so... By the way Mike what the hell are you doing back on Hammersley and why is Kate back at NAVCOM and when did she get promoted" Mike grin

"First of all Kate was promoted a month after you went under cover of sort, two and three... Kate eight weeks pregnant with twins" Grace though about what Mike said the crew waiting for Grace reaction.

"It about time, congratulation and I under stand" mike frond which made Grace laugh

"Kate promotion, twins and you being back on Hammersley" Mike grin then shake his head. Grace sniff the air then she turn around towards the side of the boat

"Grace what is it"

"You better stand back Mike"

"Why"

"Grace" He turn to see buffer running down the side of Hammersley towards her.

Mike step back as Pete ran into Grace open arms. Then they heard crews of the other boats cheered. When they pulled apart they both kiss which cause the Hammersley crew cheer them on. When they broke apart they rest their fore heads together

"I miss you Grace"

"I miss you to Pete it good to be home"

"I love you so much"

"I love you to" Then they kiss once more then hug. When they pull apart

"I only can say for a minute, by the looks of you, My own wet mad dog. You need dry clothes" Grace laugh

"That would be great Pete"

"I'll take care of it."

"I know you will be Pete" They hug and kiss once more

"See you soon" Then he turn to Mike

"Sir what are you doing here where lieutenant McGregor"

"Lieutenant commander McGregor is at NAVCOM, she pregnant" Mike said grinning

"With twins" Grace said

"wow congratulations sir, we will catch up later" Then he gave Grace a kiss before running back to the back of the boat.

Grace watch him go so she ran after him "Pete" she called out when they were at the back of the boat.

He stop and turn around to see Grace hugging and kissing him in front of his ship mates since HMAS Melbourne was behind Hammersley. When they broke apart

"We got a lot of shagging catching up to do" Pete grin

"Yes we do" Then they kiss once more before Pete walk down the steps and got back in the HRIB. Grace and Pete wave to each other as the HRIB return to Melbourne. Grace watch Pete for a few minutes before returning back to the front of the boat where the crew are with a smile on her face.

They stay there for ten minutes before returning back to work. Grace was given a cabin to her self. She went and had a quick shower and put her last clean pair of underwear on when she saw pair of overalls next to her bags so she put them on and boots and socks. Then she walk out and up to the bridge to find out the latest is.

"Mike" He turn around and smile

"Grace"

"What the latest"

"every one returning back to Cairns ports once the debris been clean up"

"so couple of hours then"

"Yeah. Maxine want to see you when we return"

"Oh joy" Mike grin. Grace look out to see navy and coast guard removing the debris from the sea

"what a mess" Grace said

"True... Grace can we talk in private"

"Sure"

"Swain you have the bridge"

"Yes sir, swain has the bridge" Grace and Mike walk down and into his cabin

"what is it Mike I could sense some thing been bugging you since I got on board"

"It Kate"

"What about her, is every thing ok between the two of you"

"It is but she keeping some thing from me"

"Want me to talk to her"

"Please, I know she would talk to you, it could be a women thing, I don't know"

"Give me your phone and I'll give her a call" Mike got his phone out and past it to her

"I'll let you know"

"Thanks Grace" Then he walk out of his cabin.

Grace called Kate "Mike is every thing ok"

"Kate it Grace" Kate was shock to hear Grace voice

"Grace I head they you were found...why are you using Mike phone" Grace grin

"I haven't got mine yet. Can you get away from com center for a few minutes"

"I'm at cafe across the road from NAVCOM getting a brew why?"

"Good. Kate what going on Mike said you keeping some thing from him" Kate let out her breath

"Knocker called me into her office seven months ago... she was warning me to keep away from mike less it to do with work and to stop flirting with him"

"What your joking of course not. The only times I've seen you and mike flirt is when your out of uniform. Have you two flirt while in uniform"

"Only when we are at home alone"

"Hmm" Grace thought about it

"Sounds like she might be stalking him, I'm not sure, what else did she say"

"that he a married man and I'm a married women and that what would my husband thinks if he finds out that I'm flirting with a married man" Grace laugh

"She doesn't know dose she"

"No, I was just about to tell her when her phone rang"

"You should tell mike this Kate and if you both like I could tell knocker about you and Mike are husband and wife."

"I don't know Grace"

"I would love to see the look on her face... How about when Hammersley get to port, Mike and I will show up and you two flirt in front of knocker while I'm talking to her"

"i don't think it a good idea"

"Trust me it been along time since I have fun, so why not"

"I need to talk to Mike first"

"Sure hang on" Grace ran out of Mike cabin and back up onto the bridge

"Mike, Kate want to talk to you" Grace smile as she past him the phone

"Go on"

"Swain you have the bridge" Then mike ran down the stairs

"Kate are you ok" every one heard.

Grace walk over and sat in the captain seat. "Is every thing alright with lieutenant commander McGregor mad dog" Swain asked

"Yeah she fine, so how Sally and the kids" Swain grin

"They great and growing up so fast"

"I know what you mean mate. I'm looking ford to seeing my five, I've miss out on so much these past few months"

"Buffer recorded every thing for you to watch" Grace smile and nodded

"But it not the same being there in person"

"I know what you mean" Grace turn when she saw Dutchy and falcon walking up the stairs carrying coffee for every one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So Falcon I heard that you save four crew members and two new Zealanders lives, care to tell me what happen" Falcon thought about it as she past Grace a mug of coffee

"How did you know" Grace smile then took a sip of her coffee

"So care to tell me what happen"

"Dutchy, two dads, RO, bomber and I we were on creek island for over night, learning how survive. While there we were split up to get things. I went to get water RO and two dads went to fish while Dutchy and bomber went to set traps and gather fire wood. When I return to our camp two men were there, one had a gun pointing at them. I follow them to their camp site" Grace nodded

"I watch them for a minute when I saw that they were also holding two new Zealanders. I left and went looking for two dads and RO when I smell some thing rotten. When I walk towards the beach I slip and fell down a embankment"

Grace notice falcon started to shake. Dutchy step ford and put his arm around her and look at grace

"It the first time she spoken about it" Grace nodded.

"Take your time" Grace said

Falcon took a deep breath then she look at Grace

"When I sat up I saw bodies... at least five of them they were there for a while. I scream then throw up. Then I try to get back up the embankment when I heard them so I hid under broken branches. I could see them then I heard RO and two dads voices. They went after RO and two dads. It was getting late late afternoon. I manage to get out and went down to the beach just as it was getting dark. I jump into the sea to get rid of the smell it was horrible. I don't know how long I was there for when I notice a boat so I went to check it out when I notice a spake plug was missing and I notice the tide was changing."

Falcon turn and out out the window just as Mike walk up the steps. Grace turn to him and put her finger to her lips then turn to Falcon

"Go on, you doing well"

"I return back to their camp site they were going to let the new Zealand women go then they were going to hunt her. So I waited and when they let her go she ran my direction so I ran to an area where I saw her coming towards me so I grab her arm and pulled her in a hole and cover us with branches. I said to her to be quiet. We saw and heard them stop not far from us. We waited for a minute or two when they heard twig braking so they ran towards it. I told her where a boat is and said for her to wait in the bushes near by while I return to get the others and find the spark plug. So we left our hid out and went separate directions. I return back to the camp where I saw that they were had cuff... Dutchy wanted me to cut off his thumb since I couldn't find the key" Then she turn to Grace

"Then I remember what you taught me. I use the paper clip I had attach to my bra and I undid the cuffs like you show me how to do it. Two dads and RO help Dutchy here. He was shot in the leg with an arrow. While Bomber and I help the New Zealand guy. We headed to the beach but stop about twenty meters when I saw them so we hid behind some trees. I told Dutchy that I'll distract them. And told them where the boat is and said to push the boat out to sea since the tide was changing. then I ran before Dutchy could say a word or stop me." Falcon took a deep breath

"They follow me while trying to shoot me. Then I manage to hide and watch they run past me. I waited till it was all clear then ran back to the beach to see them in the boat that was drifting out to sea so I had a choice swim to the boat or hide till morning... I swam when I heard the two men behind me. I Drove under the water making them think that they got me. When I came up for air I dove down again till I reach the other side of the boat where they were still firing at the boat. Dutchy and two dads manage to get me on board. We all lay there not wanting to risk getting our heads shot off." Falcon look out to the window again.

"RO said that the radio was shot so we drifted for the rest of the night. The next morning I look at the radio and saw that the mic phone was shot to pieces. Then I remember Morse code so I got two dads to pull the mic piece apart and use the wires to tap Morse code. We could hear but not respond. Two hours later HMAS Melbourne showed up. Dutchy told your husband and the captain what happen on the island while the doctor was doing the best for his leg wound. We were all in the ward room being check out. When the captain and buffer walk out of the room, I left to tell them with out the others knowing about the bodies. Buffer said I did good and that you would be prod of me" Falcon turn to Grace

"I am falcon. You risk your own life to save them, and I can tell that Dutchy also prod of you" Falcon turn and look up at Dutchy who was smiling at her

"I am prod of you falcon and so is the navy for what you did"

"I was scared of what they would do to you all" Dutchy pulled her in to his arms as Falcon started to cry once again

"Remember what happen after wards" Falcon pulled back from the embrace and nodded

"I do" Then she turn to Grace

"The feds and Melbourne crew return to the island... I went with them. They caught the two men who were brothers. I show them our camp site... then there's." She turn her head into Dutchy chest as she started to cry as he rubs her back for a minute then she turn her head towards Grace

"I show the feds and the navy crew... where the bodies are. The look and smell made them sick. We return back to the beach then back on Melbourne. The feds and the ones who saw the bodies couldn't eat for a week after what they saw" Falcon turn her head back to Dutchy cheats as he hug her once again while whispering thing to her which Grace could hear.

Grace look around the bridge to see the shock looks on every one faces then she look at Dutchy. She saw the sad look on his face as he look at Grace

"She wanted to return to creek island to show the feds. From what I heard it wasn't a pleasant" Grace nodded

"They found eleven bodies in all from the island. There was another six twenty meters away. The bodies that Falcon came across were there for six to seven months. The other bodies two months... one was female she was six month pregnant, they found arrow in both baby and mother" Dutchy said Grace close her eyes and shook her head then open them again.

"What happen to the brothers"

"Eighty years each for what they did and the bodies were identified and return to their families" Dutchy said Grace nodded

"At least the brothers have been stop, what about the new Zealand couple"

"They flew back home few days after we return back to Cairns and gave the feds there statements on what happen to them. They thank Falcon for saving their lives"

"Counseling"

"We all had it Falcon she didn't want to talk about it, till now"

"I'm please Falcon... I'm please you talk about what happen. How do you feel now" Falcon turn to look at Grace

"Bit Better"

"Good if you want to talk more about it talk to Dutchy, bomber, RO... I'm not sure about two dads though" Grave gave Falcon a wink. They all grin.

"You will be fine, you got great friends on here and there plenty of support" Grace look at Dutchy then back to Falcon

"I know, thank you" Grace nodded then turn to Mike

"How did the chat go"

"Good, Kate told me every thing. I couldn't believe what she told Kate"

"I know Mike so" Grace grin

"Want me to do the honors"

"She going to waiting for us on the Wharf" Grace smile gotten even brighter

"Is Kate going to be there"

"Yes"

"Oh goody" Grace rub her hands together

"I'm looking ford to it, send a text to Ryan, Miklaya and Stewart, I'm sure they want to be there"

"I spoke to Stewart, they going to be there"

"Oh this is going to be fun"

"Grace"

"Yes Mike"

"Just don't go over the top" Grace raise her eye brows while grinning

"Oh I thought you were going to say... behave" Grace said the last part in sexy way causing every one to laugh knowing she was joking

"That to"

"You know me Mike, I never behave, just ask Pete second thoughts... don't it might give you some bad ideas" She gave him a wink while every one was laughing.

"look Mike falcon laughing" Mike look at falcon to see her smiling

"Feeling better" Grace asked

"Yes thank you I haven't laugh in a while" She said as she wipe her eyes

"Well laughter is a good medicine... Ok who farted" Grace said as she screw up her face

"Charge" RO said as he pick up a clip board to fan his face. Then the others smell it

"Charge did you have to do it on the bridge" Mike said as he walk to the side door where the others were heading to to get some air

"Hey don't blame me it bomber cooking"

"Yeah right blame the cook charge" Bomber said as hit him lightly in the chest as she walk past him and down the stairs.

"Charge you sure know how to clear a room" Grace said as she shake her head.

"Sorry"

Two and half hours later Hammersley finally dock. Swain and Dutchy took Madeline and the man off Hammersley and hand them over to the feds who was waiting for them. Margret saw them

"Chris" she yelled out to him since the police was holding the media and people back behind barrier

Swain turn around when he heard his name. He smile when he saw who it was then saw what she was holding in her hands, so he walk over to her.

"Margret"

"Peter called me and ask me to get these for Grace, How is she"

"She good, she happy to be home"

"That good"

"Come on through, you to Sally" When he saw his wife the officers stop them

"It ok sally my wife and Margret is commander Shepard mother in law"

"Sorry I didn't know"

The cops let them through. They walk over to the gang way

"Here let me take them to her"

"Thanks Chris" She past the bags to Chris before he walk back onto Hammersley.

He walk down to the cabin where Grace is. Her door was open "Mad dog" She turn around

"Margret ask me to give these to you" He past them to Grace

"Thank you Swain, sounds like the who of cairns is out there" Swain laugh

"Who knows, the media is there waiting for you"

"Oh joy. Thanks for these any way"

"See you on the wharf"

"Sure" he walk out of the cabin and walk down to his so he could get change.

Grace got change into her white uniform and pack her bags. Then all she needed to do is wait for Mike.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door Grace stood up and pick up her hat and walk to the door and open it

"Ready" mike asked

"Show time" Grace put her hat on then they walk out together.

When they walk out of the boat they walk to the gang way where Mike let Grace go first. Once they were on the wharf. The Hammersley crew who are in their uniforms stood at attention and saluted Grace and Mike as they walk past them. Grace and Mike saluted back till they stop in front of commander white, Kate, admiral of the fleet, captain Marshal and other top navy admirals. Grace and Mike stood at attention and saluted which they did in return.

"Welcome home commander" Admiral of the fleet said

"Thank you sir it good to be home"

"Shall we" Grace and mike follow Kate and the others to waiting cars which would take them to NAVCOM.

When they arrived they all walk in side to the com center when they heard

"NAVCOM up"

Every one stood up and turn to Grace and the others and saluted which grace and the others did in return before walking into another room where they would talk for the next three hours with couple of brakes in between.

When it was over and they all walk out Grace notice that the personal were all grinning at her which she did in return.

"Commander white a word for a minute in your office"

"sure" Grace turn and gave Kate and mike a wink before following Maxine into her office.

"Mike what was the wink about" Steve asked

"You will find out in a minute Steve, sirs" They watch grace and Maxine talking they could tell that Grace was getting anger but holding back. Then Grace step out side

"Commander Flynn, lieutenant commander McGregor in here now" Grace said in angry command tone. Mike and Kate walk over and into Maxine office.

"Now commander white is it true that you told lieutenant commander McGregor to keep away from Mike here unless it to do with work"

"Yes he a married man"

"That bull crap you don't want to see them together do you commander" Grace said as she put her hands on Maxine table while looking at her

"Your in love with mike here" Maxine eyes widen

"That crazy"

"And your a lyre now I'm going to tell you commander white...BUT OUT OF COMMANDER FLYNN AND LIEUTENANT COMMANDER MCGREGOR PRIVATE LIVES. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR" Grace said yelling at Maxine. Every on in the com center heard Grace.

"Commander Shepard don't you talk to me like that" Maxine said yelling back as she stood up looking at Grace in the eye

"You but out of their private lives. What they do in their own time got nothing to do with work or you, am I clear" Grace said not backing down

"AM I CLEAR" grace said yelling

"Yes" Maxine said as she nodded

"Good" Then grace straiten up and pick up her hat and turn to shock Kate and mike

"Shall we" Then the three walk out the door and over to where Steve and the others are to see Stewart, Ryan and Miklaya there

"Every thing ok"

"Yes Steve, oh that reminds me" Grace said then turn around to see Maxine in the door way to her office.

"Commander White" Grace said as every one turn to Grace as she walk over to Maxine

"You will not tell or order lieutenant commander McGregor to keep away from her own husband just because your marriage fail doesn't give you the right to brake up other navy families, am I clear" Maxine look confuse and Grace saw the confuse look on her face

"Commander Flynn is lieutenant commander McGregor husband" Maxine eyes widen in shock

"Now you know" Then Grace turn around and walk over to Mike and Kate then stop and look at Mike

"Sorry Mike"

"For what"

"This" Then she turn to Maxine

"Oh another thing to commander white... commander Flynn knows that Ryan is is biological son and how you trick him all those years ago You should be a shame of your self" Then Grace turn to shock Mike, Kate, Steve and every one else in the room

"Now the cat is out of it bag, I hate keeping secrets" Then Grace walk out the door leaving every one in the com center shock.

Grace was out side for ten minutes when Steve showed up first "Grace" She turn to Steve

"I couldn't believe what you said in there in front of every one"

"I know Steve but you know I call a spade a spade and it about time they knew"

"What this you said about Ryan white are you sure"

"Yes and how she did it, ask Mike. Mike, Ryan, Miklaya and Stewart White known about it for over a year"

"How did you find out about it"

"when I first meet Ryan, Miklaya and Stewart, I could see the resemblance between Stewart and Miklaya but not between Stewart and Ryan. That was till I saw Mike gave Ryan a hug then I saw the way they look, the eyes, hair, nose and smile. I spoke to Mike about it and with the DNA tests it was confirms"

"What a mess" Grace chuckled

"It was when they found out including what happen and how Ryan was conceived. It took some times for them all to get over the shock and it brought them closer even more now that they are a family"

"Admiral of the fleet said he never seen you so anger and the way you treated commander white. But after what you said in there he under stood and as you said you hate keeping secrets"

"True and after what Kate told me on the phone few hours ago, that was the last straw, it tick me off and I have had enough of commander white in what she saying and doing that concerns Mike, Kate and Hammersley. I found out from Mike that Maxine put him back on Hammersley since Kate has no choice for a shore posting cause of her pregnancy. Commander White doesn't want then both working together and she told Kate to keep away from Mike unless it to do with work" Steve raise his eye brows

"Really"

"Yeah, talk to Kate about it. As for Mike he not happy about it at all" Grace turn around and smile when she saw Pete walking towards them. He stop and saluted them both since he was in his uniform. They saluted back.

"Captain Marshal it good to see you again sir"

"You two chef petty officer" They shook hands.

Then Pete turn to Grace "Ready to go home" Grace smile

"yes I am" Then she turn to Steve

"See you on Friday Steve"

"Sure, enjoy your few days off"

"I will" Grace said then turn to Pete

"Let's go home" Then they walk towards the car park. Pete drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soon as they were home Grace look around the house and the kids bedrooms before walking in to their bedroom to see Pete taking his uniform off. Grace took hers off then she remove the remaining clothes then walk over to Pete as he turn around. She wrap her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. When the broke apart they look into each others eyes.

Then Pete pick Grace up and took her over to the bed and lay her down on it then he climb on top of her then kiss her once more. They spent the next three hours making passionate love before getting up and having a shower together.

Hour later they went to the school first since the school was out. Sam, Richard and PJ were shock when they saw there mother get out of the car with a smile on her face. They ran over to her. Grace crouch down so she could give them a hug.

Pete watches their kids give Grace a hug. They were so happy to have her home. They talk for a few minutes before getting in the wagon. Then they went to the day care. Grace was nervous and worried that the twins wouldn't know who she is but Pete did tell her

"They know what you look like Grace I show them photos of you every time I was at home and mum done the same so they know who you are. Don't worry every thing is going to be fine"

"I hope so Pete" When they arrived at the day care center Grace turn to Pete

"I'll go in"

"Are you sure"

"Yes" Then she turn around and got out of the wagon and walk towards the building.

Grace walk in and spoke to couple of workers before walking over to where her sons are. She stop and smile when she saw them walking around. She was please that Pete tape there first steps, there first word, first birthday since she couldn't be there. Jack and Daniel walk around the room then stop when they saw a women looking at them. Grace step ford and crouch down. She could see a lot of Pete in them both

"Jack... Daniel do you know who I am" They nodded

"Mummy" Grace started to cry since it was the first time she ever heard them talk

"Yes, I'm your mummy" They walk towards her and gave her a hug which she did in return.

"I miss you both so much" She gave them both a kiss. Then she pull them away so she could look at them again

"Ready to go home" they nodded.

"Ok hang on to mummy" Grace wrap her arms around them both and pick them up and turn to one of the workers who was hold two bags.

"Here their bags Grace" She past them to Grace

"Thank you" Grace said before walking out of the building while talking to her sons.

Pete smile when he saw Grace talking to the boys. Once they were in there car seats and strap in. Grace got back in the passenger seat she turn to Pete and lean over and gave him a kiss

"They remember you"

"Yes, lets go home"

"Sure" Pete started the engine and drove them home.

When they arrived home and the kids do what they normal do when Pete is home before going out side to play. Pete watches Grace as she play with the kids then he went and join in by chasing them around the back yard for half an hour before Grace and Pete collapsed on the ground next to each other and their kids were on top of them both trying to tickle them when Pete cell phone rings. They stop and look at him as he gets his phone out

"I hope you don't have to leave daddy" Sam said

"I hope not either" Then he answer it

"Pete Tomaszewski...yeah..." He turn to Grace she smile and gave a nod

"sure we will be there...half an hour... Great see you then" Then he hung up

"Daddy are you leaving"

"Yes" They all look sad

"We are all going to the pub that was uncle Andy on the phone wondering where we are" Grace watch the kids eyes lit up

"Who else is there daddy"

"Every one they are waiting for us. So lets get you kids sorted out then off we go"

The kids got off their parents then Grace and Pete got up and chase them in side the house.

Half an hour later Pete, Grace and their kids walk up the steps to where every one is.

They all yelled "Mad dog"

"Yes, I'm back"

"Guava mojo" charge said as he and two dads walk out side carrying trays of drinks.

They all welcome Grace back. She sat down across from Sally who was at one of the tables. They talk for ten minutes when Grace was shock when she saw Nikki walk out side five months pregnant. Grace stood up so they could hug

"Wow Nikki your what five months"

"Yes, surprise"

"Congratulation"

"Thanks, I heard what happen to day you sure shock every one when they thought you were dead"

"So I've been told, come and sit down and tell me how are things" Grace said smiling.

Grace was able to catch up with most of the crew, seeing how their kids have grown since she last saw them.

When Grace and Pete arrived home with the kids. They put them to bed. Grace read to them and kiss them good night before walking down and into their bedroom to see Pete waiting for her in bed.

"Talk about surprises tonight"

"Yeah there sure was"

Grace got undress and craw in to bed and snuggled up to Pete and gave him a kiss

"It good to be home, I miss this"

"Same here" Pete turn off the light then pulled Grace towards him where they kiss once more then they close their eyes and fell a sleep.

The next morning Grace drop the kids off at school then she headed to NAVCOM to meet up with agent Price and other agents. They were going over every thing that Grace e-mail them and her reports. Grace spent the day at NAVCOM helping the agents out then she left to go and pick up the kids from school and day care the drove home.

When she arrived home Margret was there to great her. Grace gave her a hug

"Hi mum"

"Grace it good to have you home"

"It's good to be home" Margret stay that night for dinner since Pete cook dinner.

Over the next two days Grace was working with the feds and agents going over every thing that she sent to them. The links every thing. On Thursday Grace spent the day at the spa getting pampered which she miss.

On Friday morning was a big day for every one not just in Cairns but the whole of Australia. Grace arrived at NAVCOM after she drop Pete on the navy wharf. She was greeted by the media. She knew that the Security was going to be tight cause of of sustain people are going to be at the award ceremony.

When Grace walk in to the com center Mike, Kate and Steve were there talking, so she walk over to them

"Steve" He turn to Grace

"Morning grace you look great compeer to few days ago"

"Well it great seeing and spending time with the kids and with Pete. I miss them so much"

"I bet you have. So looking ford to this morning service"

"No"

"No why not"

"I rather be doing other things"

"Like what Grace" mike said

"Well number one is stay in bed with Pete, two out there chasing FFV, or drug smugglers, or even attending a may day or two" Steve and Mike grin

"You know today is special"

"Yes I know" They talk for few more minutes before Mike had to leave.

"Grace" She turn to Steve

"Mike and Kate told me about what happen with commander White and about Ryan. I spoke to commander white about what she said to Kate and I gave her a warning about interfering with other navy personal lives and telling them who they can and can not see while off duty" Grace nodded

"I bet she wasn't happy about that"

"No she wasn't" Then a petty officer walk over to them

"Excuse me commander Shepard" Grace turn to the man

"Yes petty officer"

"Ma'am do you speck Italian"

"Yes I do, do one of the patrol boats need a translate"

"Yes ma'am"

"Alright"

Grace follow the petty officer over to his desk he past her a head set and she put it on just as she sat down at the computer. Steve watches as Grace work.

"Captain what is commander Shepard doing" Steve to the the admiral of the fleet

"Sir, commander Shepard doing what she dose best, her job"

"And what is she doing over there"

"translator sir between one of the patrol boats and Italian boatie sir" They watch as Grace talk to who ever it is as well typing. Ten minutes later the admiral look at his watch

"It time"

"commander Shepard won't leave till she finish the job"

"I hope this won't become a habit of her's"

"No sir, last time she was on HMAS New castle saving a sailor life. The metal ceremony was twenty minutes behinds cause of what she was doing. Ambassador Davis under stood"

"What happen to that sailor"

"His arm was accidentally cut, the vain was nick. Commander Sheppard was about to repair the damage temporary till the sailor could get to Barry general hospital where he had further surgery. She save his life and arm. He back on HMAS New Castle" Steve said the admiral nodded

"I'll let the others know"

"Yes sir"

Then the admiral turn around and walk away. Steve walk over to where Grace it. She look up and saw him tap his watch. Grace nodded while talking.

Ten minutes later Grace put her head set down and finish what she was typing before she stood up

"Sorry about that Steve, every thing sorted. It was engine and radio problems" They walk towards the exit

"So every thing sorted then"

"Yes"

Steve and Grace got into a waiting car then the driver drove them to the navy wharf.

When they arrived there was number of navy personal as well few civilian guests, the media and arm security about. They got out of the car and walk over to where the Hammersley crew is. Grace look around and smile when she saw Pete looking at her.

He lick his lips which made Grace grin then she did the same back and gave him a wink before turning around to talk to Mike.

When it was time all the guests sat down while number of navy personal stood at attention just as the admiral of the fleet, commander White, England ambassador and the prime minster of Australia showed up. Every one listen to admiral short speech about what almost happen few days ago.

Grace look around with her eyes to see the three agents and the five feds who were involve with the investigation of Madeline Cruse and the evidences Grace provided. Grace listen to what the admiral was saying. Then he finish his speech the the prime minister step ford.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It an honor to be here today to give a navy hero commander Grace Shepard an award which only female Australian in history to receive. Commander Shepard will also go in the history books for risking her life in disabling a dirty bomb single Handy and become the first women to received the Victoria cross... commander Shepard" The prime minster said.

Grace step ford till she was standing in front of the prime minster then he step a side and the England ambassador step ford till he was in front of Grace

"On behalf her Majesty queen Elizabeth the second for decoration for according recognition to persons who in the presence of the enemy, perform acts of the most conspicuous gallantry, or daring or pre-eminent acts of valour or self-sacrifice or display extreme devotion to duty. I give Commander Grace Shepard the highest metal ever recived the Victoria cross" As he was saying it he open the box and got the metal out then he pin it on Grace.

"Congradulations commander Shepard"

"Thank you ambassdor" Grace stood at attenion and saulted.

He gave her a nod. Then Grace return back to her spot. The ambasdor walk over to the podim and look around at every one there.

"The twelveth of july two thousand and eleven would be a day to remeber, not here in Cairns. But whole of Australia and the world just like the eleventh of september two thousand and one... Commander Shepard and with the royal australian navy patrol boat the HMAS Hammersley captain by commander Mike flynn and his crew. A man made disater has been avoilded and millions of lives have been save. On behalf of her majersty queeen elizabeth the second and all australian... we thank you" He gave a nod and step back as alot of people clapped.

Then it was the end of the award cermony. When it was over. The prime minster, the ambasdor, commander white and the admiral of the fleet walk over and got into the waiting cars and left then every one was dismiss.

The crew surounded Grace so they could look her her metal. They talk for a few minutes before Grace walk over to the feds and the agents

"Congraduations commander shepard" Agent Price said as they shook each other hands

"Thank you. Have you spoken to Madeline Cruse"

"Yes i did, she almost fainted when i walk in the intearagation room" Grace smile

"It was a shame i wasn't there to see the look on her face, it would be priceless" They all chukled

"Yes it would be alright."

"How is the investergation coming along"

It will take weeks before we go to court. We still gathering every thing" Grace nodded just as Mike walk over to her

"Grace" She turn to Mike

"Yes Mike"

"It time" Grace nodded then turn around facing the agents

"Sorry got to go duty calls. Good luck"

"Thanks" Grace turn around and follow mike to where the cars are. She smile when she saw Pete waiting at one of those cars.

"I'm prod of you Grace"

"Thanks Pete" They got into the car and headed to NAVCOM

"Grace what do you want to do after every thing returns back to normal" Mike asked from the front seat Grace turn to Pete who was next to her

"Go and take my family to amercia for vacation"

"You both deservice it"

"Thanks Mike" Grace said.

Few minutes later the car stop so they got out and walk up and into NAVCOM. They walk down to one of the coidoors and walk into one of the big rooms where a reception was being held.

"Shall we" Grace said as she walk over to talk to couple of admrials.

Few minutes later the Hammersley crew walk though the doors and they went and mingle them an hour later Grace return from the ladies room when she smile when she saw two ambasddoor talking so she walk over to them

"Ambasdor Davis it good to see you again sir"

"Commander Shepard" They shook hands

"I was telling ambasdor Watson here about the time i gave you your metal couple years ago" Grace smile

"Yes i remeber being late for my own metal cermony but i did have a good reson"

"Yes you did and you save my life as well"

"Yes sir. At least the threat is over for how long who knows"

"That is true" Grace turn to ammbasdor Watson

"Ambasdor Watson it was an honor in meeting you sir"

"You to commander Shepard. I've read your record and profile you are one amzing talent women"

"Thank you sir"

"There just one thing it got in your record that your married"

"Yes sir"

Grace look around and saw Pete looking at her she nudge with her head and saw him rasie his eye brows and she gave a nod. So Pete walk over to her. Both ammbasdors saw the looks and head movements between Grace and a men who walking over to them.

"Grace is every thing ok"

"Yes it is... chef petty officer Pete Tomaszewski this is ambasdor Davis and ambasdor Watson. Pete is my husband"

"It an honor to meet you ambasdor Davis" They shook hands

"Ambasdor Watson" They shook hands

"You to chef petty officer. How did you two met" Watson asked

"Grace was temperary captain of HMAS Hammersley for two patrol when lieutenant commander Fylnn broke his arm in an accident sir. We met on the wharf in front of Hammersley"

"Was it love at first sight" Grace and Pete look at each other and grin then turn to the two ambasdors

"Yes sir, I purpose to Grace ten weeks later on the same spot we frist met and got married two weeks later"

"Wow that short where you still on Hammersley then commander"

"No sir"

"How long have you been married for"

"Coming up seven years next month" Grace said

"Seven years, got any children" Grace turn to Pete and gave him a nod. Pete then pull out a photo and show it to the ambasdors

"Five children"

"Yes sir, PJ and Sam they six year old twins, five year old Richard who was born on the same day as the twins first birthday"

"Really" Davis said

"Yes sir... Jack and Daniel sixteen month old twins" Pete said as he pointed out each of their kids

"I've ask other navy personal here what is it like being apart"

"It hard but when we are together we cheerist every moment we have together as well with our children. As well getting to know each other at the same time" Grace said

"Absents makes the heart grow founder" Pete said

"It takes years to get to know each other"

"We still learning about little thing now that we never knew before" Pete said

"That is so true" Ambasdor Davis said

"What are your plans now commander shepard"

"Spend time with my family, i know that next week is the last day before the school hoildays. Pete and i are planing on taking our family to amercia to i can visit my grand parents for couple of weeks and spend a week in Hawaii and a week in brisbane"

"I've spoken to her majesty secerty. The queen and her husband would like to meet you both next wensday. Every thing has been arrange" Grace and Pete were shock

"Every thing, is that accomerdashion including" Pete asked

"Yes, commander White will give you the details later today"

"Thank you for telling us" Grace said they talk for few more minutes before they parted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grace and Pete walk over to where the punch bowl is "i'm shock" Grace said

"What meeting the queen"

"Yeah, who next the president of the untied staietes" Pete grin

"Who knows Grace who knows"

"We won't tell the crew or any one"

"Why not"

"We know what they are like Pete"

"True"

Pete got them both a drink then they went and mingle for the next couple of hours before Grace left to get the information from commander white office before going to see Margert to show her Grace new metal.

Over the weekend Pete and Grace took the kids to the beach and to the mall to do some shoping.

On monday morning Pete and Grace flew to london where a limo was waiting for them to take them to the may fair hotel. When they walk into the hotel they look around as they follow a bell boy to the front desk

"Hello welcome to the may fair hotel" A women said with a smile

"Hi i'm Grace shepard there a booking for me and my husband" The women did some typing

"Sorry there nothing here"

"Try Pete Tomaszewski"

"How do you spell you last name sir"

"T.O.M.A.S.Z.E.W.S.K.I" Grace said the women did some typing

"Sorry there nothing here" Grace and Pete turn to each other confuse then Grace her her cell phone out and a phone number the she dial the number

"Hi this is commander shepard, there seem to be problems at the may fair hotel... No there booking under mine or my husband name...yes... yes" Then she past the phone to the women

"austrilian ambsdor want a word with you... Emma" When Grace look at her name tag emma took the phone

"Hello... yes sir... there no booking under either there names... I'll go and check sir when was the booking... I'm checking now sir" Emma did some typing one handed while talking on the phone

"sorry sir there is a booking here but it wasn't confurmed... Yes sir i'll take care of it strait away... Yes sir" Then she past the phone back to Grace

"The ambasdor would to talk to you"

"Thanks you... ambasdor... yeah i under stand... we love to... ok see you tomorrow night, is it formal... yes sir" Then she hung up and turn to Pete

"Every thing sorted"

"That good and tomorrow night"

"We been invited to dinner to the ambasdor house tomorrow night"

"Really"

"Yes and it casel"

"Good"

"Barry the Duxplex suite" Emma past him the key

"Enjoy your stay sir, ma'am"

"We will thank you" Grace said. Then she and Pete follow the bell boy up to there room.

Once in there and alone they colaped on the bed together Pete rolled over to his side and pop up on her elbow looking down at Grace who was looking up at him

"Well what can we do for the day" Grace rolled over and pop up on her elbow like Pete facing him

"Hmm... How about a shower for starts" Pete grin

"I like that idea" Grace grin

"I bet and how about we do some sight seeing and grab some lunch"

"Or we could stay here" He lean ford and gave her a kiss

"Pete we only here for few days, any way we can do that tomorrow"

"Why tomorrow"

"Cause it surpose to be raining tomorrow"

"Oh" Then he grin

"Well then why don't we go and have that shower" Grace lean ford and gave him a kiss

"Why not" then she kiss him before getting up from the bed and started removing her clothes

"Are you coming"

"Yes dear" Pete said as he got up from the bed smiling.

Couple hours later they walk out of the hotel and walk down the streets with thier arms around each other.

On thursday morning there was a knock on thier door so Grace got out of bed and put a robe on before walking down stairs to answer the door when she did

"Can i help you"

"Commander Sheapard, I'm ambasdor David Knight"

"Ah right, come in" Grace let him in.

"What can i do for you ambasdor"

"I'm here to excourt you and your husband to buckham palace"

"But we still got another three hours before we leave here... what wrong"

"Nothing" Grace fold her arms just as her cell phone rang

"Excuce me" Then she ran up stairs as Pete answered her phone

"Here she is sir" He past the phone to Grace

"Grace shepard... What, when... How... Did you get him...Ok... Yeah thanks for calling me Mike" Then she hung up

"What is it"

"Put robe on ambasdor Knight down stairs" Pete got up and put his robe on and follow Grace down stairs

"Commander Fylnn just told me a guy try to kill Madeline cruise. But he didn't get far. Is that what you were here to tell me"

"Yes and the man is part of the cell rebals"

"Yes i know that as well. Commander Fylnn will keep me up to date. Now if you were excue us we going to have a shower and get some breakfast and we will be ready on time"

"Very well, sorry for waking you both up"

"It alright we are use been woken up all hours"

"Of course" Grace show the ambasdor out the door. When she retun she let out her breath

"I hope that the feds can get the cell group that is in austrlia"

"Same here, what would you like for breakfast" Grace step ford and wrap her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss

"Surprise me"

"Ok" they both kiss again. Grace walk up stairs to the bedroom and into the bathroom while Pete made the call.

When it was time both Pete and Grace left thier hotel room and walk down to the front desk where australian ambasdor Knight is waiting for them. When they walk over to him they notice number of guests and staff alike looking at them since they were wearing thier uniforms

"Your ready commander"

"Shall we ambasdor" They walk out of the hotel to be greated by number of media.

They got into one of the cars and drove to buckham palace with an escourt and the australian flags flying on the front of the limo.

"Before you meet the queen ther a few things you should and shouldn't do"

"Look ambasdor. Just relax, we know what we are doing, after all Pete and i are navy"

"Commander"

"Ambasdor. Trust me" He shook his head.

When they arrived at the palace they got out and follow the secerity guards and the ambasdor down to a room where they waited for few minutes before they were escourted into a room where the media, the queen and prince Phillip is waiting.

When Grace and Pete walk in they stood at attenon and saulted Prince philip cause of his hight rank in the austrailin navy. He saulted back then they remove they remove there hats.

"Your masjesy, prince Phillip this is commander Grace Shepard and her husband chef petty officer Peter tomaszewski of the royal austrialin navy"

"Your majesty, Sir" Grace said as she did a slight bow. Then Pete did the same before they shook hands with both queen and price philiip

"Commander Shepard. We have heard what you did was total bravory"

"Thank you your masjesy. The crew of the HMAS Hammersley thought that i had died when the boat exspoded. But i was lucky"

"We know what happen to you commander" Prince phillip Said

"Yes sir" Grace said

"You were indeed very lucky commander"

"Yes your masjesy, i was"

They talk for another ten minutes then there was number of photos taken before Pete and Grace was escourted out of the room. They follow the ambasdor out to the waiting limo.

Once in they headed back to the hotel "Well ambassador, how did we do" Grace asked

"You both did very well, i was inpress"

"That good to know, so what happens now"

"You both fly out tomorrow morning. So in the mean time enjoy your afternoon"

"Oh we will ambassador"

"We going get hammered by the crew when we return" Pete said

"We can handle it Pete"

"I know" They talk till the limo stop out side the hotel

"Thank you for every thing ambassdor"

"Your welcome commander Shepard" Then Pete and Grace got out of the limo and walk into the hotel and up into there room.

They got change out of thier uniforms and into normal clothes then they left their room and hotel and went to do some site seeing and shopping for the rest of the day.

The next morning they flew back to Carins where the media and news crew were waiting for them. They try to ask them number of questions which they didn't answer.

Mike was waiting for them at the air aport "Mike"

"Grace, buffer"

"Thanks for coming to get us"

"No problems" They walk to Mike car and put thier bags in the boots of it before getting in and driving home.

"How was your flight" Mike asked

"Good, what happen to the guy who try to kill madeline Cruise"

"The feds still got him. His name was on the list of wanted men. They made number of arrests in the past few days, both here in cairns and sydney"

"Good. At lest it a start" They talk about other things tillo Mike pulled up in thier drive way

"Thanks mike"

"Enjoy your family hoildays"

"We will" They got out of the car and got thier bags out of the trunk.

Then they wave to Mike good bye before he return back home. Grace and Pete walk in to thier house and up stairs to thier bedroom where they sorted out thier bags. Once done. Pete went into town to get some lunch for them both while Grace took care of the washing.

That night they showed up at the pub with there kids. They were greeted by the crew who started asking them questions during the evening.

The next morning Pete, Grace and thier kids flew to Sydney then to amercia. They landed at Los angles and then they change planes and flew to San dieago where they were spending couple of days there.

While they were there, they went to the navy port. When they arrived at the guard house by taxi. Grace got out and walk over to the guard

"Can i help you ma'am"

"Yes, i'm commander Shepard of the royal australian navy" She show him her navy ID

"Can you please let rear admirl Davidson know that i'm here with my family he been inspecting us Ensign"

"Yes ma'am" Then he turn around and walk back in to the guard house to make the call. When he finish on the phone he walk back over to her and saulted Grace which she did in return

"Commander shepard ma'am rear admiral is on his way ma'am"

"Thank you" Then grace turn and walk over to the taxi van.

The guard watches the family get out of the van and walk over to the guard house.

Five minutes later a a large golf cart headede towards them. Grace notice the rear admrail strait away. When the cart stop the man got out and walk over to them. Grace and Pete stood at attenion and saulted the rear admrial in which he did in return

"Commander shepard welcome to san dieago navy base. It an honor in having you here today"

"Thank you rear admiral Davidson. Sir. This is my husband chef petty officer Pete Tomaszewski and our children PJ, Sam, Richard, Jack and Daniel"

"Welcome, shall we" They walk over and got into the golf cart with Jack on Grace lap and Daniel on Pete lap.

The rear admiral show them around the port and then show them around on one of the air craft carriers. When they walk onto the bridge the rear admiral interduce Grace and pete to the captain of ship. They talk for an half an hour before they were shown the flight deck where the crew is.

"We need few of these in australia" Grace said

"Grace where would they go" Pete said

"Good point" Grace said smiling.

They all talk as they walk to the mess hall where they all got some lunch and sat at one of the tables where they talk for few minutes when captains of five air craft carriers walk over to join them. Both Grace and Pete did ask alot of questions in which the captains were able to answer in return with questions them selves.

After lunch and the kids been to the bathroom they carry on with the tour for the next three hours. When it was over the rear admiral got two cars and drivers to take Grace ans the family back to thier hotel

"I hope you enjoy the tour commander shepard, Chef petty officer Tomaszewski"

"Yes we have thank you sir" Grace said as they shook hands

"Enjoy your visit here in amercia"

"We will" They saulted each other before Grace and Pete got into the waiting cars with thier kids then left to head to the hotal.

The next morning they flew to fort worth texas where Grace grand parents live. When they arrived at the air port a limo driver holding a sign say 'Shepard' so they step ford

"I'm Grace Shepard"

"Welcome to texas ma'am sir"

"Thank you"

"May i take your bags, ma'am"

"Sure" Since thier bags were on a trolly the driver pushes it out to the waiting limo.

He put the bags in the trunk then return the trolloy back in side while Grace, Pete and kids get into the limo. Minute later they were on there way to Grace grand parents place.

"Looking ford to see nana and grand pa" Grace ask the kids

"Yes, is there house big as ours mum" Sam asked

"Hmm it about the same size but there secsion is way bigger than our"

"How much bigger mum" Richard asked

"Alot bigger" Grace said.

Hour later the limo turn down a long driveway. "Is that the house mummy" Sam asked

"Yes that the house" When the limo stop out side the garage. Pete open the door and got out first then the kids did and Grace last.

"I'll go and find them" Grace said

"Ok" Grace walk towards the house and around the corner when she heard voices.

She then walk around another corner to see her grand parents and other guests talking around a table out side. Grace smile when she saw what they were drinking. She quietly walk toward them with out letting them know that she was there till she called out

"Guava mojo" Causing every one around the table to jump

"Who the hell are you" One guy said Grace grand parents turn around

"Surprise" grace said grinning

"Grace you almost gave us a heart attack" Grace step ford just as her grand parents stood up from the table

"Na, i see hammersley drink spreading" They laugh as Grace step ford and gave them a hug

"Where Pete and kids"

"I'll go and get them grand ma" Then she turn around and walk back the way she came

"Is that your grand daughter" the guy asked

"Yes that Grace, i forgot that they were coming today" Grant said

"We all for got. She to sneaky for her own good" Mary said shaking her head.

Grace walk back to where pete and kids are "The maid took our bags in" Pete said then he notice Grace grinning

"Why are you smiling"

"Come on, you will see"

Grace pick up Daniel then turn around and walk back to where the others are. Pete pick up Jack then follow Grace and thier kids. When they walk around to where Grace grand parants are the kids ran to them and gave them a hug. WhenPete was standing next to Grace he raise his eye brows and turn to Grace

"Guava mojo"

"Yep and we know who to blame for that"

"Yep" Then he turn to Grace grand parents

"Pete it good to see you" Mary said as she gave him a hug

"You to mary, is see hammersley drinks is spreading around" Mary laugh

"That what Grace said. Here come and sit down"

"Thanks" Then Pete and Grace sat down

"John, Helen, Mark, Joan, Jerry, this is our grand daughter Grace, her husband Pete and our great grand children, PJ, Sam, Richard, Daniel and Jack"

"Hi" Pete said

"Hello what do you do Pete our son here is a lawer" Mark said smiling. Grace rolled her eyes

"Chef petty officer in the royal australian navy sir"

"Navy, how much do you make in a year" Jerry asked with a smirk on his face.

"It not how much i make, mate, it the job i love doing"

"What about you Grace what do you do" Jerry asked Grace look at her grand parents and raise her eye brows at them then turn back to Jerry

"Me, hmm where shall i start" Jerry laugh

"You haven't got a job have you"

"Yes i fucken have mate" Grace said as she was starting to get a bit angery

"You shouldn't piss Grace off" Pete said

"Why, what dose she do besides spread her legs for you" Grace put Daniel on the ground then she stood up and walk in side the house


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You done it now. Last person that piss Grace off she have her a black eye, she could of knock her out but she wasn't worth it"

"Did the women press charges"

"No and from what Grace told me if she was from here in texas she would of gotten the death pendy for what she almost try to do" Then Grace return carry a box and thow it on the table

"What this, you make boxes" He laugh

"Open it" Grace said Jerry pick up the box and open it

"What this"

"That is victoria cross, it equal to the metal of honor. That is one of number of metal i have fucken earn for risking my life in the past seventeen years... I'm commander Grace Shepard in the royal australian navy. Dose that answer you question mate" Grace said with her hands on her hips

"You in the navy" Helen asked

"Yes ma'am and my nick name is mad dog, my bark can be worse than my bite" Pete put his hand in to Graces and pull her to sit down which she did do.

"Grace here has made history on more than one occation" Pete said

"What sort of history" John asked

"Grace is the youngest commander and the third australian to recived the victor cross. She more that an offier" Pete said smiling as he look at Grace then back to the others

"She a navy officer, doctor, translator, wife and mother and most importly i love her" He held on her her hand and brought the back of it up and he kiss it

"What about you Jerry"

"I'm single and a sucssful lawyer"

"In other words, nothing" Grace said

"I'm a laywer"

"With no family" Grace said then she stood up

"I'm going to get us a drink Pete" Then she walk in side.

"Pete is Grace ok"

"She will be these past few months have been hell on her, on all of us"

"Was she over at afganistan" Helen asked

"no under cover for over eight months then when she return she track down a boat carrying a dirty bomb" Pete sat back in his chair

"What dirty bomb"

"Caesium and Semtex"

"What is caesium" John asked

"Radio acvtice material. If the dirty bomb went off it would of cause the bigest dister in history, worse than the three bombs drop on Japan during world war two. And with the radiaion fall out it would depends on which way the wind is going" Pete said

"What happen to the bomb" Helen asked

"Grace risk her own life to disable it and she did it and got the caesium off the boat but there was unknown back up. Grace was on the boat when it exploded. But she was lucky there was a small explosion before the big one. She jump into the sea before the bigger explosion. The crew on Hammersley watch the boat exploded thinking that Grace died. One of the crew member spotted her fifty meters away that when she received the Victoria cross. Just last week we were over in London meeting the queen and prince Phillip in person. They thank Grace for risking her life in disabling the bomb" Pete saw the shock looking on every one faces.

"Pete it was on the news here about what almost happen and Grace receiving the Victoria cross and you both meeting the queen and prince Phillip in person" Grant said

"Really, well now you all know" Then grace return carrying a tray. She put it on the table then she past the kids their drink and Pete a beer before she sat down and pick up her beer bottle.

"Are you ok Grace" Pete asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Then her phone rings, so she got it out and look at who calling before answering it

"Grace Shepard"

"Mad dog, it Falcon"

"I know that you sound happy did you get laid" Jerry had a mouth full of drink and spay it over the table Falcon laugh

"No, I call to tell you first, I've been excepted in doing my paramedic training"

"Congratulation, when do you start"

"On Monday, I got to let commander Flynn know"

"I'm sure he and crew will under stand and support you Falcon"

"I know, I got to call my family next"

"Ok well good luck"

"Thanks mad dog" "before you go... There will be no navy rules between you and Dutchy" Grace knew Falcon eyes will be almost popping out of her head

"Mad dog we haven't" Grace smile

"I know... Soon nothing can stop you both for taking the next step" Grace turn to Pete who raising his eye brows at her.

"We haven't talk about that"

"You can soon. Good luck"

"Thanks" Grace could hear some on knocking on the door in the back round

"I better go"

"Sure, good luck" Then they hung up. Pete raise his eye brows at Grace

"Falcon been excepted to do her paramedic training, she starts on Monday next week"

"Good on her"

"Yeah she told Swain and me last year that is what she wanted to do" Pete nodded

"And Dutchy" Grace smile as she drink her beer. Pete shook his head

"Grace are you playing match maker again" Mary asked

"Would I do that grand mother"

"Yes" Grace grand parents and Pete said at the same time while grinning

"I can't help it if I'm a romantic at heart"

"Yes you can Grace" Pete said. Grace look at Pete and raise her eye brows then turn back to her grand parents while drinking her beer.

Over the next two weeks Pete and Grace enjoy them selves with their kids and grand parents. The day they left they flew to Hawaii where they spent four days there enjoying them selves.

They even went to the USS Arizona memorial as well other navy memorial sites. Grace telling Pete and her kids about what happen that day that Japan attack the navy boats in pearl harbor. How many lost their lives that day. They went whale watching and went to see dolphins where the kids were able to feed them and pat them.

Pete and Grace took heaps of photos as well video shots of what the kids were doing at the time. When they return back to the hotel each night. Grace down load all the photos and video footage to one of her pen drive as well sending copy to Margret.

When they return back to Australia they landed at Brisbane airport. They hired a van and took the kids to sea word resort where they spent six days having loads of fun.

On Saturday afternoon they arrived home back in Cairns. They were all tired, tan but happy. When they walk in the house they all went to their bedrooms to sort out their bags. Grace sorted out Jack and Daniel bags while they sleep in their cots. Then she sorted out Sam, DJ and Richard bags while Pete sorted out his and Grace bags. When finish and all the kids were having an afternoon nap Grace went to make her and Pete a drink when she relies there was no food in the house. So she walk into the office where Pete is

"Hey, I'm going to head to the grocery store and get some food, want any thing" Pete turn and smile

"You, drive safely"

"I will" She walk over and gave him a kiss before walking out the door and house.

When Grace was in the super market she saw Dutchy. She was just about to call out his name when she saw him smile at some one who was around the corner at the end of the isle. Then she saw an arm appear and it grab his arm and he walk towards the person.

So Grace return to what she was doing till she walk around the corner with her trolley when she saw Dutchy and the person in question which made her smile. so she push her trolley towards them

"Fancy meeting you two here" Dutchy and Falcon turn to the voice

"Mad dog when did you get back" Falcon said in shock

"Couple hours ago, I came to get some groceries for home"

"Oh, ok" Grace look at Dutchy then to Falcon

"So by the looks of your faces, I gather you two are seeing each other while Hammersley is in port"

"Yes we are. Crew doesn't know about us yet" Dutchy said

"I see. Well I only got one thing to say, good on you both and Dutchy if you ever hurt her I'll be coming after you mate" Dutchy grin

"Don't worry mad dog you most probably won't be the only one" Falcon said

"Good, I'll leave you two to get back to what ever shopping you are doing and I better finish and get home before the kids get up"

"It good to see you again mad dog" Dutchy said

"You to Dutchy, Falcon" Then Grace walk away to carry on shopping.

When she arrived home. Pete walk out side to help Grace with the shopping.

"Hey, you not going to believe who I saw in the grocery store" Grace said as she got out of her wagon

"Who"

"Dutchy and Falcon" Grace said smiling Pete raise his eye brows as he open the boot of her wagon

"You joking, they seeing each other"

"Yep since Hammersley is in port and the crew don't know about it yet"

"Perhaps they just started seeing each other"

"Could be but I think they want to keep it quiet for a while till they both know where it going to lead them"

"Could be" They took the bags out of the wagon and took them in side after Pete manage to close the wagon door.

The next day Grace and Pete got every thing sorted out since Pete was returning back to work the next morning and the kids are returning back to school and day care. Grace return back to work at the hospital also that morning.

On Monday morning Grace and Pete drop the kids off at day care and school then Grace drove Pete to the wharf where HMAS Melbourne is. They both got out of Grace wagon and walk up to the gang way where they both hug and kiss before Peter walk up on to the ship and Grace return back to her wagon and drove to the hospital in time for her morning shift work.

Grace manage to get back into routine for at home, the hospital and at NAVCOM while Pete was away. When Grace was working at NAVCOM she saw both Kate and Nikki for the first time since she and her family return from their over seas holiday. Nikki is six and half months pregnant and Kate four and half months pregnant with twins. When Grace was working at NAVCOM she join Kate and Nikki for lunch where they talk about other thing that got nothing to do with work.

Month after Grace return from her family holiday she was working in her office at NAVCOM she turn around to a man in the door way to her office

"Commander Shepard"

"Agent price this is a surprise hearing from you. What do you or the feds want my help with this time"

"Nothing I call in to let you know that Madeline Cruise was found guilty. She sentience for one hundred and eighty years with no probation"

"Other words she got life for what she try to do"

"Yes"

"And the the man who try to kill her?"

"Forty years" Grace nodded and turn to pick up the phone and dial a number

"Who are you calling" Agent Price asked

"Hammersley lead seamen Dixon specking"

"RO it mad dog I can speck to mike"

"Yes ma'am"

"Hammersley?" Grace nodded then she heard

"Sir it mad dog" Grace waited

"Grace is every thing alright with Kate" Grace smile

"Yes Mike she and twins are fine. I call you personal to let you know that Madeline Cruse found guilty she been sentience for one hundred and eighty years with no probation"

"Hey that is good news want me to tell the crew"

"Sure and when you guys return in two weeks, barbeque my place to celebrate"

"Sounds good plan"

"Great and tell charge yes there will be Guava mojo's and shots waiting" Mike laugh

"The crew would love that, see you in two week" Then they hung up. Grace stood up and walk out to the come center and look around the room then she took a deep breath

"Can I have every one attention please" Every one turn to Grace and agent Price

"Madeline Cruse has been found guilty and been sentience to one hundred and eighty years with no prole. Agent Price here just told me the news." Then she look at Kate

"Yes Hammersley knows also. You can return back to work and send messages to the other boats about the good news" Grace saw them all with grins on there faces then she turn to agent Price

"Happy" she said

"It one way of spreading the news"

"True, how the rest of the investigation coming along" They walk back to Grace office.

Two weeks later all of the Hammersley crew and Jamie Thorpe since he change his last name back were at the back of Grace place enjoying barbeque and drinks. Every one was having a great time. Later that evening Grace whistle to get every one attention.

"Can I have every one attention... Today is a great day for celebration in bring the Australia cell teariest down and the conviction of Madeline Cruse. There only one thing left to day" then she raise her drink to every one

"Mission Accomplish"

"Mission accomplish" They all said then they all took a sip of their drinks

"Let's party" Grace said as every one cheered.

Six weeks later Nikki gave birth to a boy. ET was there for the birth of their second child.

Two months later Kate gave birth to son and Daughter. Kate was happy that now she got a daughter and knew in years to come she would be wrap around mike finger.

Over the next three Nikki and ET had another son and Nikki pregnant with their fourth child. Nikki promoted to lieutenant commander and ET promoted to Petty officer.

For Swain when his contract was up. He left the navy and became a paramedic for Barry Hospital so he could spend more time with his family. Sally and Swain only had two girls and boy.

Charge left the navy after he was promoted to chef petty officer and his contract was up. He spending more time with Janet and his children and grand children.

Bomber was promoted to lead seamen and Jamie was promoted to lieutenant. They are happy with their four children.

RO and Janet had one more child. A girl. RO still has his concerns that he going to be like his father. He talks to Janet about his worries. But they getting less and less as months go by. RO was promoted to petty officer and he transferred to another patrol boat but still live in Cains

Two dads hasn't change and still on Hammersley.

Spider been dating Miklaya for the past two years. Spider been promoted able seamen and Miklaya has join the Navy and leaning to become a doctor.

Ryan been dating Lisa who is Falcon younger sister. They meet at Grace mission accomplish party since Falcon family decided to surprise her for a weekend visit.

Mike and Kate are happy with the four children that they have got. Mike was promoted to captain two years after the birth of the twins and is in charge on Cains NAVCOM.

Maxine transferred to Melbourne a month before Kate gave birth to the twins. And she still the same rank. Both Miklaya and Ryan still keep in touch by sending e-mail once a month and send birthday and Christmas cards to her.

Stewart still living in Cains so he can be close to Ryan and Miklaya.

On falcon twenty first birthday Dutchy purpose to her in front of family and friends at her birthday party. Which she said yes to. Every found out that there fifteen year gap between Falcon parents.

Dutchy promoted to chef Petty officer and Falcon able seamen. She also qualified medic and has return to Hammersley. Ductchy transferred to one of the other patrol boats. They are planing there wedding when they get time together.

Grace and Pete are still happy together with their five children. Just before Pete contract was up fore renewal he was posted to Afghanistan for six months.

When he return he left the navy he got a job on touring and diving boat with a well know touring business. He dose two, to three days a week since it was a part time job. Grace was promoted to Captain. She still works for NAVCOM and at the hospital.

Four times a year the Hammersley crew get together at Grace and Pete place to catch up with there old crew mates and families.

The End 


	8. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Mission Acomplish**.

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
